Sensors may be used to measure temperatures in the automotive industry. Sensors may be integrated into the electronic system of a motor vehicle during the course of production.
Some sensors have a permanently mounted connecting cable located at the sensor. These connecting cables may be woven into a cable tree in the motor vehicle. Some sensors contact cables in a motor vehicle via a plug and receptacle. The plug is mounted on the sensor and the receptacle is mounted in a corresponding cable of the cable tree.